fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Dillenger
Sam Dillenger is a cornerback for the California Dons. Biography Sam Dillenger. Some would say her being drafted would look great for the league being the first transgender player. But that title should not over shadow her talent. She was a top notch track and field star since middle school. Around this time would be when she began to think three things "I don't feel comfortable in this fur, I want to play football, and nothing will stop me from doing either of those things". She'd expected her family to not respect her decisions but they were all on-board. She came from a wealthy family so they were able to afford her full transformation by her freshman year of high school. When she'd try out for her private school's football team, she felt the need to tell her new schoolmates about her being trans-gendered but then it donned on her that this is her, she's no longer in transition, she's finally her the fur she feels the best in. So two state championships later, and a well off college career she hasn't said a thing to anyone. It wasn't until she began talks of entering the UFFL draft did things start to buzz as old friends noticed the similarities her new self had with her old. But she kept muscling through any rumors that started to buzz to keep a strong head and get ready for the combine. Interview How would your defensive player respond to the question, "Describe your most memorable play in college? I have two from the same game, drove a kick return all the way from one end zone to the other, and for what would have been the drive for the other team to win the game as they were getting close to the red zone with a tie game and only a little less than a minute left on the clock, the QB through to my guy in zone converge... PICK! Then I booked it down the sideline, cut in to avoid people trying to tackle me but my track days came in handy I blazed that turf man nobody could touch me and boom... We now had a touchdown lead with only 30 seconds left in the game, did I mention this game was a rivalry all the more sweet y'know? What is your player's favorite vacation spot? What do they like to do there? ' I've always liked the snow so winters in Europe was my thing. We'd basically turn the small home we owned into the winter sports game and have fun with me and my sisters. '''Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? ' Security. '''What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? The usually hitting the most high quality of gyms and even a personal trainer specifically for her corner abilities, hiring the Chimp Bailey the former cornerback star of the UFFL. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: -- Category:California Category:2017 draftees Category:Canines Category:Dog Category:Cornerbacks